


Let the bodies hit the floor

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Parrot - Freeform, M/M, You will remember this, stuck in your head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sam thought about saying something about this. He thought about. He turned around and left the warm bathroom. Sam had learned to accept the things Gabriel sometimes did. It was easier.





	Let the bodies hit the floor

**Author's Note:**

> I blame tumblr for this because I found a video, had this prompt and then things happened. 
> 
> Things will be stuck in your head. Don't blame me...or blame me and leave a note :P
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

  
  


Sam stood in the library, usually his territory in the bunker, and looked at the parrot sitting in a large but open cage. The parrot was about the size of a raven and currently climbing along the bars of the cage. With a faked squeal of fear, the parrot let himself fall only to spread his wings and land soundlessly on the cage floor. The bird was pretty Sam had to admit. Its beak was red, but its whole face was framed with cobalt blue feathers. His back and the back of its wings were emerald green while the upper part of the belly was a mix of red and yellow while the lower part the same blue as his face. The parrot hopped around on the ground whistling and flapping with his wings.  
  
Sam hungered down in front of the open cage, and the parrot hopped up to him to look at him with bright black eyes. “How did you get in here little one?” asked Sam, the parrot spread its wings again, and Sam got his answer. “ _There was a great big moose who liked to drink a lot of juice…”_ Groaning, Sam watched the parrot hop back into its cage. There could only be one person responsible for this.  
  
Leaving the library, Sam walked into the large bathroom Gabriel had installed, or rather snapped up, because today was the archangels’ extended spa-day. Starting to sweat because of the heat and the humid air in the room, Sam looked at Gabriel relaxing in the bathtub. A yellow rubber duck dressed as cowboy swum between the mountains of bubbles. “Gabe, **why is there a parrot sitting in the library** singing a song about a great big moose drinking a lot of juice?” Gabriel looked up at Sam and grinned. **"Because everyone as a radio but not many people have a parradio!"** **  
**  
Sam thought about saying something about this. He _thought_ about. He turned around and left the warm bathroom. Sam had learned to accept the things Gabriel sometimes did. It was easier.  
  
…  
  
Sam was sitting in the library reading and researching. They had no current hunt, but there was always something he could research. The parrot was whistling to himself and jumping through the cage.  
  
Dean walked into the library with a sour expression. “Sam, can you please tell your pixy to stop stealing my candy? He stole them out of my room this time. Not cool, man!” Sam wanted to answer, but the parrot beat him to it. _“There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm_ _. He's a one-stop shop, makes the panties drop. He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man.”_  
  
Gabriel chose that moment to walk through the hallway and pass the library. He stuck his head in the library. “Who called me?”  
  
Dean looked disgusted, and Sam had to hide his smile behind a book.  
  
…

A few days later, Sam was reading an article from a newspaper to Dean. “Seven bodies had been found in a barn. It seems that the party went terribly wrong earlier the night and…” A low whisper came from the cage behind them, and Sam and Dean turned around to look at the parrot. The bird sat on top of the cage, feathers fluffed up, and he was whispering another song. “ _Let the bodies hit the floor_ _. Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the… **FLOOOOOOOOOOR!** ”_  
  
Two badass hunters almost lost their shit when their parradio went from whispering to yelling.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
